Let It Rain
by Moonburnt
Summary: Emma Swan is an actor whose private life has become front page news thanks to her ex Killian Jones (who's loving the attention). After leaving town in the middle of an interview. She finds herself depending on a stranger for help. He helps her more than she thought possible. But can she learn to trust again? (Sorry for any mistakes. Doing this to better my writing. Story is AU)
Emma was exhausted. Blinking rapidly a few times in attempt to shake off her bleariness. She was heading north. There was no destination in mind, just an overwhelming need to get away. It had been hours since she started driving. Hours since her private life became the business of the media. And hours since she decided to ignore her phones incessant ringing from the back seat of her car, where she had tossed it earlier. She couldn't bring herself to pull over and retrieve it. She couldn't bring herself to stop.

However soon enough her car was running on fumes. She knew she needed to fuel up or she'd be stuck in the ass end of nowhere. Pulling into the next service station, she paused for a moment. Would they know who she was? Would news of the drama that has become her life traveled this far? She shook her head slightly as if to shake away the thoughts. No, she couldn't let herself go there. These thoughts would only provoke her already paranoid mind. Even if she did have good reason to feel that way.

Pulling a Lakers cap out of the glove box she fitted it through her ponytail and wore it low. Stepped out of her Audi, and grabbed her red leather jacket. The weather had changed significantly since she left L.A.

After fueling up and having a short exchange with a slightly grumpy and -gratefully- indifferent service attendant, she was on her way again.

It was two hours since leaving the service station when her car died. Using the rest of its momentum she pulled to the side of the road and parked.

Silence of the empty road around her seemed deafening. Thankfully her battery was still working and she could use her lights at least for a little while. the sun had set hours earlier and the only light available -aside from the moon- was that of her car.

With a shaky sigh Emma got out of her car and popped the hood. Using the screen of her phone as a flash light of sorts, she looked around checking for any obvious problems but nothing was visibly wrong. Reluctantly she looked at her cell. 22 missed calls from Killian, 15 from her manager and 14 unknown. 10 voicemails and 40 new texts. Attempting to Google a tow company in the area, she let out a sigh. No signal. Of course. She should have clued in when her phone grew silent a while back. And she should have focused on where she was going instead of getting lost in thought and missing the road signs.

Just then it started to pore. She began to laugh. All this day was missing was rain. It was cold but refreshing, and helped to calm her nerves a bit.

* * *

Gavin was driving back from a monthly poker game he had with a few of the guys in town. The game ran later then expected but no one was eager to go home. Everyone left around one in the morning. He was happy to have missed the evident down pour.

Ten minutes away from home he saw a car parked on the shoulder. It was weird considering a mile after reaching his house the road turns into a dead end. Slowing to a stop he got out of his vehicle and walked over to Audi. He didn't think he knew anyone who owned a car like that, at least no one who was local anyway.

Emma woke with a start at the sound of light tapping on her window. Looking up she saw a man half silhouetted by his truck lights. In her sleepy haze she realized he was trying to talk to her. She rolled down her window.

"Yes?"

"Hi, something wrong with your car?"

"Yes. I think it's something with the engine." She said trying to get a better visual of him. "It won't turn over and before it died there was a loud noise."

"Huh...considering its an A4 it could be turbo failure. I've heard these cars are known for that."

"Could be but it's hard to tell anything out here at night."

"Agreed" he said with a smile. "Look why don't I give you a drive to my place. Stay the night, then I can get a mechanic to look at it in the morning"

Emma grimaced slightly. Did he recognized her? He didn't seem to but, what if he did? Slowly she stepped out of her car an leaned against her door trying to suss him out. "You would do that? You don't even know me."

He was quite handsome from what she could see. He had thick brown hair that was not too long and not too short. Piercing blue eyes and about a half-week's growth of beard covering a strong jaw.

"I'm just being nice," he said giving her a disarming smile " The closest place to stay is two hours from here and I'm just ten minutes."

"You're sure? I could be some crazy axe murderer for all you know." She said quirking an eyebrow.

With that he laughed. "Really. I'll take my chances." She looked fit, wearing a short white leather dress that was doing her curves all kinds of favors. Along with a red leather jacket that looked like an after thought because of the weather. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail that seemed to suit her entire look. Her face was gorgeous with green eyes that were guarded but honest. She looked like many things but a murderer wasn't one of them. "The guest rooms have locks and, the place is big enough you wouldn't have to see me if you didn't want to. I just wouldn't feel right leaving you out here." He said understanding her sense of unease.

She looked away for a moment making her decision. She had a stiff neck and was craving a bed. The car seats were rather unforgiving to sleep in. He didn't know her...right? She never used to question her own judgment. She was pretty good at knowing if someone was lying to her. At least she used to be, before Killian...happened. She wish she knew for sure, but he did seem honest. And she was so tired.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay...but wait...where am I exactly?" She asked sheepishly.

"Just outside of Pennton"

Pennton? Now she truly was in the ass end of nowhere.

The drive to his place was mostly silent, aside from the satellite radio in his truck playing a soft rock station. It wasn't the awkward silence that Emma expected. It was...comfortable.

Ten minutes later they pulled into a long gravel driveway. The outside of the house was made of stone and wood, giving it a cottage type feel. But unlike a cottage, the place itself was impressively large. The inside was a similar mix of stone walls, white walls, wood floors and beams.

"Would you like a tour?"

"I would love a tour. This place is gorgeous."

"Thank you," Gavin said as he looked around. "While you're here feel free to make use of whatever you need."

Emma smiled her thanks.

She was shown the kitchen first. It was large, complete with an island and every appliance you could think of. The dinning room was equally as impressive. In the back of the house was the living room and indoor pool. Both separated by french doors and, the back wall of the house was made entirely of windows, from floor to ceiling. With what was sure to hold an excellent view however it was too dark to see outside. Upstairs she was shown where she would stay. The whole hallway was filled with guest rooms, complete with individual fire places and bathrooms. She did wonder where he stayed in the house but, she didn't ask for risk of looking paranoid.

"Well that's the house"

"Thanks for helping me out." she said at the door of her room

"It's no problem." Gavin said looking slightly uncomfortable for a moment then, " I realized I didn't get your name."

She hesitated…he still seemed clueless as to who she was...but would her name give it away? No she didn't think it would. At lest not yet.

"Emma."

"Emma..-" He said, pausing for a last name.

"Just Emma."

He seemed amused "Just Emma, I'm Gavin West."

She forced a smile. His amusement made her feel like he knew.

"Well have a good night, Emma." He left down the hall.

"Goodnight"

Walking inside she locked the door. The happiest she'd felt all day was when she fell into the bed in front of her.


End file.
